Breath testing equipment, or “breathalyzers”, are very widely known. Air from an individual is typically passed through a breathalyzer to determine the percentage alcohol content. However, problems have long been presented in terms of the accuracy of such equipment, meaning that proper calibration is extremely vital. In the absence of properly calibrated breathalyzer equipment, the validity and reliability of any associated breath tests will come into question and may present difficulties in terms of adequately “making a case” in a court of law
This is where calibration arrangements, often known as “simulators”, play a role. These arrangements will accommodate a given breathalyzer for testing, and a sample will normally be used that is not from human breath. For the latter purpose, a solution with a known alcohol concentration is typically used.
Calibration arrangements have been developed over the years, but still tend not to be as reliable as might be desired in many settings. For instance, a perennial problem is encountered in connection with the re-use of a single jar or container of alcohol solution; since the alcohol percentage in the solution will change over time, it eventually becomes unreliable. Accordingly, a need has been recognized in connection with providing an even more reliable calibration arrangement for breath testing equipment than has hitherto been the norm.
The present invention puts some controls on the calibrations (or simulations). Think of the solution in the calibrator (or simulator) as the reference standard to which all other breathalyzers are compared; if your standard if off, so is everything else.